Daisies in her Hair
by Loise
Summary: Down by the lake, where daisies grow... A series of ficlets. Now with a sequel, Posy in his Pocket.
1. Lakeside

_Daisies In Her Hair_

It was a sunny spring day, that Harry Potter found himself wandering around Hogwarts, by himself.

There was no reason why he was walking away… just that he _felt_ the need to do so.

He had enough of all the ridicule and stares he was getting from his fellow students. Of people he had known for years staring at him like, like he wasn't Harry but some… dark creature…

It just wasn't fair.

Why should he have to deal with all this? He was only fifteen! He knew nothing about what was going on, yet… was expected to do something.

The sky was a shimmery blue, the grass swayed in the gentle breeze and the sun was warm and constant.

Hands shoved in his pockets he ignored the murmuring of the students and walked onwards into the waving green grass. As he walked the grass grew taller as the distance from Hogwarts increased.

Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he reached out and let the grass flow through his fingers. It was reassuring, feeling the strands glide over his fingers. Just letting them pass through as he walks slowly through the grass.

He stares down, at the grass between his fingers.

Every single strand is alive and is its own creature. Multiples of similar green grass moved at a gust of wind blew. They tickled his hand, and Harry repressed a shudder.

He sees the lake sparkle in the distance, the water making cool sounds against the shore. Wriggling his toes Harry decided that the water would be good for them.

Jogging lightly through the tall grass it comes to a complete surprise when his feet hit something solid and begins to fall. The contact jerked him forward and he lost his balance, with he arms flapping wildly Harry yelped quietly and fell face first into the grass.

Well, that was embarrassing. Harry thought grimly, but at least no one saw me do th–

"Hello Harry," came a voice from the side.

He lifted himself from the elbows and stared where the voice had appeared to come. Messy blonde hair held back with large blinking butterflies, hair clips he assumed; that made you feel uncomfortable. As if there was something above you, _watching_. Lower her eyes were unblinking and they gazed at him with mixture of amusement and curiosity. Her smile was off putting.

He gapes at her for a moment before realizing it was rude, through she seemed not to care, "Hi Luna."

"Hi Harry."

He blinks, and stares at her with puzzlement.

She isn't looking at him, or not at his face at least but his legs, which lay sprawled over hers.

Blushing, he mumbles something incomprehensible and slides away from her.

In her lap, in a ring of daisies, crushed and wilted slightly.

She gazes at it thoughtfully, before picking it up absentmindedly and placing it on her head.

It is crooked and hangs at an angle. But it makes him smile at her, and to his surprise she smiles back.

Reaching behind she picks a lone daisy. Unlike the others it has no bruises and stands up cheerily.

She continues to toy with it, and he just watches her.

Leaning forward she grips his robes tightly, jerking his body closer to hers, unbuttoning one of his buttons, much to his utter surprise. She bends down, and his eyes bulge at he watches her head bob.

She plays around with his shirt for a while before pulling back and smiling dreamily at him.

He looks down at sees a daisy looped into his button hole. Blushing slightly, he stuttered out a quick, "Thank you." Before practically jumping up and running away as he can.

"Well, that was a surprise," Harry muttered quietly when he had reached the castle's entrance. He leaned against the wall and looked down at the happy flower, and smiled slowly.

Off in the distance, a black clad student dipped her toes in the cool lake water, a smile on her face with daisies in her hair…


	2. Crushed Petals

**Daisies in Her Hair**

_Crushed Petals_

* * *

It's there that I sight the frail, wilted drooping daisy. It's petals askew, bruised and pale. Reasting against the cold dark gray stone of the floor it strikes me odd, in the midst of a building a tiny flower lays fallen on the ground.

I bend over and finger the slim stem; it bends easily under my touch. I curl my fingers around and loosely clasp the stem.

Lifting it up, up to my nose where I inhale the daisy's scent. Sweet and childish, with a hint of pollen.

Pocketing it, I whistle quietly, a tune I can't recall the name of, but brings back pleasant memories. The delicate pressure the flower exerts, against my thigh, sliding with the dark material of my trousers.

It's there. Yet I only know. I smile, and put my arms behind my head.

I feel the noise before I hear or even see it. The sounds of many different people talking, chatting and the clang of utensils.

Bang!

Oh and the odd explosion, courtesy of Fred and George.

A girl shrieks, and laughter explodes. Soon she is also laughing, conscious of the humour but embarrassed.

I enter the Hall, still touching the daisy between the layers. It's special somehow. I don't know why, but it feels lost. Weird.

I walk over to Gryffindor table, where people give me smiles and waves. I'm heading for my friends, but I pause and speak with them, smiling and laughing.

I slide next to Hermione and she gives me an odd look, "Where were you? I was about to look for you, it isn't like you do miss part of meal."

Giving her a long suffering glance I pile my plate with roast potatoes, chicken wings and some dumplings. She has pursed her lips in disapproval of the lack of greens.

Shushing her I watch with some amusement as she huffily says, "Ha! See if I care, it's your health anyway!"

I shovel the food into my mouth, ignoring her, grinning as I eat.

Next to me Harry asks, "Pass the mashed potatoes, Ron?"

Reaching I turn and look at him, and freeze. In his button hole is a daisy…

I clutch at mine until I feel it break.

* * *

AN: this 'story' will be really only be multiple oneshots with a common theme. Thanks you to the people who reviewed! waves

Disclaimer: Um, no I don't own HP.


	3. Small Hand

_Small Hand_

* * *

"Hello Luna." 

"Hello Harry."

Harry walked over where she was sitting and sat beside her, his thighs brushed her, but Luna didn't seem to notice. They sat quietly on the ground for a while.

"Nice day... weather has been nice," Harry awkwardly wrangled his sentence. There was so much to say, so much he wanted to say... But he ended up talking about the weather.

"Yes, it has..." Luna was fiddling with her fingers.

Her hands are small, Harry realized. Pale, with short stubby fingers. She had some dirt under fingernails and on her black school robes, the corner of her collar was smudged with dirt. As with her cheek.

"Your cheek?" Harry gulped.

"Yes?"

"How did you get it dirty?"

"In class. We were handling plants, someone must have accidently thrown a dirt clod at me."

"Oh," Harry looked down, "Do you mind at all?"

She turned her head and their eyes met, even if the connection lasted a second Harry felt his breath catch, not because she was beautiful, but because she was _herself_.

"What do you mean Harry?" She sounded confused, she looked puzzled. But she wasn't, she knew.

"Luna, please don't."

Her eyes flicked to him quickly, returning to the sky just as fast. "I am who I am. A dirt clod doesn't change anything."

"I see."

Harry was about to walk away when she spoke again, "Thank you Harry."

Her small hand clasped his and Harry felt his heart tingle.

"No problem Luna."

* * *

**AN:** Over a month later, but I had some serious computer troubles. I hope you like this installment, I did. Thanks you to the people who reviewed. More chapters shall follow, time... well, quality takes time, m'kay? 'Nuff babbling.  
**Disclaimer:** Sorry, don't own it. Nor do I make exceedingly large amounts of cash. Through that would be nice 


	4. Secret Smile

**Secret Smile**

Today had been utterly and totally dreadfully awful for Harry.

Just thinking about it made him cringe, at the humiliation and embarrassment. The pain at the loss of points.

Sometimes Snape just pushed to breaking point, and he could stand that. But the way he had insinuated that Sirius had, and with Remus! He had shoved Snape, he hadn't tripped but had gone deathly still... and had ordered Harry out of the room, along with fifty points Harry would never see again.

He had stormed out of the Potions's room, furious, vowing never to come here again. Reason had prevailed again, and Harry had been a bundle of nerves when Hermione had found him hiding.

She had then preceeded to yank him by the ear and give him a telling off in front of half the school and most espeacially, Cho Chang. Harry didn't like her in that way now, but still, she had been the first girl he had kissed. You remembered that.

Cho had giggled with Marietta, Hermione gave them a look of the deepest disgust and suggested that if they had so much free time to laugh at Harry why they don't tell the _Daily Prophet_, since they were so eager to tell everyone else's secrets. Marietta had paled, clutching at her face and Cho had stilled, scorn littering her words and body language.

Harry and me? Hermione had just laughed as Harry blushed red fleeing the bickering teenagers.

He just wanted them, to go away.

Sitting, shoulders slumped and a scowl on his face, he glumly regarded the world. It seemed hell bent on making his life as terrible as possible. Sometimes he wondered, why me? Why not someone evil, like Malfoy?

Sighing, he crossed his arms on his knees and rested his tired head on them.

Merlin, life was strange. Just weird. Kind of like a soap opera, but with wizards. Harry briefly wondered if wizards did have soap operas, and if they ever protrayed Muggles.

Shrugging, Harry wished away the horrible mental images.

Life sucked, and he had the lead role his this twisted melodrama. There was the villain, always a threat. Harry really didn't know, how he was supposed to kill him...

He gulped. He had never really thought, seriously, about death. His own, certainly, but _never_ him killing someone even if they were _evil_. Evil, or good they were as good as dead. Dead... How could he _kill_ someone?

Harry was shaking, trembling slightly when he felt her sit beside him.

Fingers were icy with dread, was he going to die? He didn't want to die. He just felt so cold.

Her hair covered her face, but he could see her lips, twisting, seeing her teeth bite the thin upper lip, a flush infusing it.

Looking at Luna, Harry felt so glad that she was here, even if she didn't speak.

Shakily smiling at her he felt his heart lift as she smiled back. That was _his_ smile.

* * *

AN: love to all that have reviewed. Don't own HP. Don't really wish to. Better things to do with my life.


	5. Bottom of his Shoes

**Bottom of his Shoes**

Jealously gnawed at the bottom of his shoes.

Ron stared at the shoes, growled, and kicked them off. The bounced and landed very close to the glowing embers of the fire. He frowned again but didn't move them, content just to stare in anger and frustration.

Sitting almost lopsided in a Gryffindor common room chair, his socks half coming off, Ron gazed balefully at the fired, watching the sparks fly up the chimney.

Closing his eyes Ron sighed. It wouldn't be problem, there wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't because of this. Without opening his eyes, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the faded and dried daisy.

Strange, he thought staring numbly at the crooked daisy, how little things mean so much.

Someone was coming down the stairs, he heard their heavy, sleepy, fumbling footsteps crash down the stairs. With his heart racing he slowly placed the flower back into his pocket and closed his eyes, pretending to be dozing.

Then they, whoever they could be, was standing over him, breathing harshly. Ron stiffened slightly and rolled over deeper into his over stuffed couch.

"Ron?" Harry. Harry spoke huskily, slurring the vowels, "Are you awake?"

He sat beside him, their lower limbs not quite touching. He felt Harry's hand touch his shoulder and shake his roughly, "Ron?" he whispered, "Are you awake?"

"I am now," He grumbled, glaring at Harry through slim slits. "Why'd you wake me up? I was having a good dream..." Ron leaned away into the shoulder of the couch.

Harry smiled, but it was a sad smile. "I had a bad dream."

"Oh..." Ron awkwardly tried to think of something to make him feel better, "You... er, all right now?"

He smiled that bittersweet smile again and his glasses slid down his nose, absently he pushed them back up, "No... But I felt like talking, 'bout something else. Are you up to it mate?"

Looking uneasily at Harry, he nodded shortly, grinning nervously. "Sure. What d'you want to talk about? Quidditch?" He desperately hoped that was so. It would be much easier than... Something else.

Eyes shutting and closing rapidly, Harry shook his head, "No." He was fiddling with his fingers.

"Ah..."

Harry looked him in the eyes, the green eyes making him choke at the intensity, "Ron?" Harry said quietly. "Have you every liked someone, er, a lot?"

Ron swallowed, staringin quiet despairback at the fire. Nodding he whispered, "Yeah..."

* * *

AN: Thanks to the reviewers. No I don't own HP.


	6. Belief

**Daisies In Her Hair**

_Part Six - Belief_

* * *

Mummy always used to say that love was sacred. I know she loved me lots. But Mummy and Daddy had a special love, it really hurt Daddy when Mummy died. 

I had wondered when I was holding back my own tears, letting them soak into the colourful pillow case, if it was worth it? I remember hearing the desperate sobs of my Daddy at night, and they made my heart ache, breaking the silence of the night and my sleep.

He was alone, but at least we had each other. And the Quibbler.

Love often seemed to painful. Even liking someone led to heartbreak. And... My House mates didn't understand. I can see their smiles, turning to looks of anger, confusion. They didn't understand me. Even Daddy... He sometimes didn't get me. He could only take me so far. Only half way up the roller coaster.

So I was alone. And for a while I rather liked it. I didn't need anyone, I didn't want to rely on someone.

Love was still precious, but I had Daddy...

Harry Potter didn't have much love, which puzzled me. He wasn't mean, he didn't call me names or steal my things. His Mummy had loved him, I'm sure. She wasn't here now, just like my Mummy.

Were they watching us? I wanted Mummy to be proud, I don't know what of really, I wasn't smart like she was, I just wanted her to be proud of me. Harry needed that too.

He needed love, I know he wanted it, even if he fought against the people who were trying so hard to love him. His friends are being pushed away, Hermione tries to hard and Ronald doesn't see how he can get him to feel. I'm sure he will regret this.

Sirius Black, (Stubby Broadman to those who don't know him), died. I didn't know him, but Harry loved him. He was one of the few people Harry had loved, and I knew how much it hurt when someone you love is torn out of your life.

When he died, Harry no longer seemed to want love.

I knew this wasn't right.

Mummy had died, I had needed Daddy. Harry needed someone to love and care for him.

I wasn't sure if I could help, but I wanted to. It was a different feeling, but I liked it.

Walking up Harry, I placed a hand on his shoulder. We were in a bustling hall, full of students. But he was Harry Potter, so they noticed, they watched me touch him.

I'm sure they thought me cracked, but I didn't care.

His friends were peering at me, Hermione was worried as she always seems to be and Ronald... Seemed sad. I looked into his grieving eyes, Ronald looked away a blush staining his freckled cheeks.

With a solemn face I whispered, so no one could hear. This wasn't for them, but for Harry, they didn't need to know this, this was private, it was special. "I understand."

I wasn't sure if he understood, as I carefully watched the emotions flash deep in his green eyes. They weren't like a pickled toad, I thought, they were much more alive.

"Thanks Luna." He removed my hand from his shoulder, and to my surprise he still held on to it as he continued strolling down the passage way. Regarding him, I knew at once, for I had watched him many time before, that he was much less stiffer. He was relaxing.

Hermione was still sending me sharp, searching glances and Ronald couldn't stop looking at me, even though he keep banging into people. I wondered if I should ask...

I decided not to.

Sneaking a look at Harry I was pleased when he caught my eyes, and squeezed my hand.

Maybe he did get it.

* * *

_AN: So the next installment is up! I hoped you enjoyed it. They are getting some quality time together... If they start to get their act together! But what about Ron...? Thanks to those who reviewed!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make exceedingly large profits out of it. Pity though._


	7. My How Time Flies

**Daisies In Her Hair**

_Part Seven - My How Time Flies_

* * *

"Didja hear?" A even higher pitched voice rose above the squeals and giggles of the bubbling, babbling Hufflepuffs. Cho staring at her porridge tiredly, felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up.

A chorus of "What?" and "Please tell!" came from the exited girls.

"Harry Potter!" The girl's shrill voice proclaimed to her peers and paused as the girls swooned happy sighs. "He's dating someone!"

Dating...? Cho thought slowly, sitting upright.

"Who? Who?"

"Hannah Abbott, she's pretty."

"Nah, he used to have a thing for Cho Chang didn't he?"

They all stared and Cho dropped her eyes to the meal, nose wrinkling, then toyed with her metal spoon.

"Doesn't she date Michael Corner?"

"Oh, yeah. How 'bout Ginny Weasley? She's been after him since first year, my sister said."

"Hmmm..." Many of them murmured.

"Well, cast your votes!" Said the first girl.

"Hannah Abbott."

"Cho Chang!"

"Ginny Weasley, duh!"

"Um... Parvati Patil? Or Lavender Brown? They're in his year..."

Someone snorted. "Next you'll be saying that bookworm, Hermione Granger."

The girl who held the secret laughed. "Nope, you are all wrong."

"Who! Who!"

She took a deep breath, awaiting the answer as much as the others.

"Loony Lovegood! They were holding hands and everything! I saw in the hallways myself!"

"Loony?"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Loony?"

"He picked her, I can't believe it!"

"Loony?"

"Like, Luna Lovegood? The crack pot of Ravenclaw?"

"Loony?"

"Holding hands? That's so romantic!"

"Loony?"

"Yes! Loony Lovegood!"

"Oh..." seemed the general consensus.

Bloody hell! Harry was going out with Luna Lovegood! Cho blinked, breakfast losing focus. Luna was mad! Out of her mind! Everyone knew that... Everyone.

Cho was so shocked that when she came back to herself she was outside the hall, a last few stragglers leaving for class. Leaning against the rough hewn stone wall, she brushed a hand through her hair.

"Wow, Luna," she whispered. A picture image of the girl in question came her mind, eyes, hair and strange clothes.

"Harry and Luna...They're holding hands..." A peculiar emotion came over Cho. It wasn't jealousy, hate or distrust but a sense that something had to be remedied. She and Harry had never had a proper talk about it... And now she could congratulate him about Luna... Two birds in one stone really.

As Head Girl she had many duties and responsibilities. But the job did come with some perks. Racing to the Head Girl's office, she scrambled through the class schedules until she came across Potter, Harry in curvy cursive script.

"Tuesday," Cho read out quietly, "Binns, History of Magic," Cho's lips curled into a grin, "Perfect!"

Adjusting the badge of her office so that it jutted out, shiny and prominent, she adopted a serious expression just in case she encountered someone.

Luckily no one was in the hallways, still, a knot of nervousness balled itself in her belly when she knocked on the door not waiting for Binn's reply she entered. Searching the room of surprised but pleased eyes of the sixth year's she smiled when she found a green pair sitting next to a tousled and sleepy red head.

"Professor Binns?"

"Ah... Yes... Chin?"

Internally wincing she continued onwards, "Sir, may I borrow Harry Potter for a while, official Head Girl business of course." Cho was trying desperately not to smile or laugh hysterically out of anxiety.

"Oh... Yes, yes, there you go Perkins..."

Harry stood up and gathered his things, shot her a questioning look, Cho remained blank.

Outside Cho gestured for him to follow her, he did so reluctantly, giving her puzzled looks. she made her way to her office and quickly locked it behind herself and Harry

Now throughly worried, Harry's hand drifted to his pocket where no doubt his wand lay ready. Ch felt her eyebrows skyrocket upwards, all while thinking that he was believing her to be a dark witch.

"Harry, I'm not going to kill you, or, yeah... I just want to talk!" Cho nervously mumbled.

"Talk?" He said carefully.

Cho ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, about last term really. I'm, I'm sorry about Marrietta, she had been going through a lot - "

"That's not an excuse, everyone was dealing with their won troubles. OWLs, exams and NEWTs," Harry cut in glaring at her.

"Well maybe. But her mum's job was under threat and her grandmother was sick. They needed the money Potter!"

He stared at her silently and shrugged, "Fine..."

Sighing, she sat down on her leather chair,"Harry? You know, how, how we kissed?"

His eyes poked out, "Yes!"

"I don't think I was ready, and neither were you." Cho looked away from his probing eyes. "We were never meant to be, sorry."

"It's okay Cho. It's the past thankfully."

Giggling gratefully she pressed on, "So... I heard you and Luna Lovegood were dating, good luck!"

Somehow, Harry seemed to freeze over without moving a muscle, back rigid and eyes distant, "Luna..."

"You are dating right?"

"Um... I guess so, she..." He drifted off, staring at the wall.

"So congrats, Potter, with her," Cho said uneasily, awkwardly.

"Thanks..." He seemed to come out of his own private world and grinned a familiar smile, "I suppose I should be giving congratulations to you with Michael Corner, you've been dating a couple months now?"

"These first few months fly! You'll see. Next time you think about it, you'll be married!" Cho laughed carelessly, while Harry gazed at her seriously.

"Maybe," he murmured quietly, looking away.

"So good luck, where ever it leads you." Reaching over she gave his a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for talking, we're better off platonic and it's good getting it off my chest."

"No problem," he said, picking up his bag. "Bye Cho."

"Bye Harry," and this time it seemed so final.

Smiling and waving the door closed on him as he departed. Cho slumped in her chair, thinking over what he had said. _What was Harry doing? He wasn't the type to string a girl along... Was he?_

For one of the first times, Cho felt deeply sorry for Luna, pitying her for what seemed to come.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for the reviews. Slightly diffierent from usual formatt, longer than usual which some of the readers wantedand a whole different character introduced... But she's not a main character and she and Harry won't get together. This Luna and Harry all the way, even they aren't always together or even the main POV._

_Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? Flattered really, but no I don't._


	8. Their Eyes

**Daisies In Her Hair**

_Part Eight - Their Eyes

* * *

_

Rumours had been buzzing about all day and the near impossible match of Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. Hermione, so annoyed by the constant questions she was receiving as his friend had finally retreated to her haven, the library.

But, peace seemed to be toying with her tonight. She could still hear the murmur of the people, wondering and hoping, about the pair. Bent over a Potions essay, she tried to concentrate on the formulas.

Blurring between the eyes, she threw her quill down, a frown crossing her face. Anger lit up her cheeks and eyes, brown flashing dangerously.

Luna Lovegood.The ink of her quill dripped sluggishly onto her blank parchment, staining the yellowed paper. Hermione glared out, as if willing it to stop.

How could Harry chose to go out with someone like her? Hermione liked Luna, in an abstract way, but she had to admit to herself, if not to the teasing hordes, that Luna was very strange.

Hermione had always thought, that he would pick someone like, well pretty and air headed. That's what heroes did, didn't they? She would never admit to him this, never admit that she thought him a bit of a hero, it was to shameful. She didn't want Harry to know that she thought about him like that sometimes, it was very embarrassing, she wasn't another groupie, she was his best friend!

None the less, he had held Luna's hand in the hallway and walked her to her next class! He had known where to go! And... They were almost late for History of Magic, even though they had left early, prompted by Harry's tired eyes.

Then, he had left with Cho...

He had been gloomier than usual lately, she hadn't know what to do about it. If she could do anything about. She had wanted to of course, it just seemed that no one could help him.

She didn't even know how she could help him. Lately he seemed so lost. Hermione knew, whatever he said to Ron, that he wasn't over Sirius's death. It worried her, that she hadn't seen the start of his recovery (because he had to be recovering!) process, seen how he was doing... She would have helped, somehow.

Sitting next to him, she noted his slight frown with one of her own. Was he happy? She didn't think so...

And... Here Hermione paused. She wasn't very happy either. Luna, was too strange for him, too out of this world. Cho hadn't been right for him, Luna certainly wasn't, she couldn't be. But... Who could be?

Closing a book with snap, Hermione glared downwards.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late update, I thought I had updated this... oops!

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry. Not mine.


	9. Dreams

**Daisies in her Hair**

_Part Nine - Dreams

* * *

_

"Ronald?" Luna's voice came out of now ehre and it surprised Ron. Jerking slightly, he turned to see her at the corner of his eyes, hands behind her back and a large hat of her head.

"Yeah Luna?" Ron was careful to leave a safe distance between them, as she flopped down beside on the grass, a lopsided smile of her pale face. Luna was in no mind for this, she shifted over till their thighs rested against one another, lightly, Ron still shivered. Luna appeared not to notice.

"Did you dream last night Ronald?" As usual her gaze focused directly at him, but her eyes remained a mystery. Wide and strong, so ready to believe and believe like no other. Luna certainly at her convictions however abnormal it was to others. It was like Hermione in some ways, Ron mused, but very different.

Looking at her Ron was brought to a start as he remembered the question. He had dreamt last night. But these were not going to be shared with Luna, a person had to have some privacy. Ron anyway, really didn't want to share his dreams with object of them.

So Ron lied, "Er, I dreamt I was being chased by... um," his mind raced for something, "Door knobs." Ron mentally castrated himself.

Luna nodded wisely, in agreement. "Yes, knobs can be very scary can't they? I had an intense fascination of them, some years ago."

Choking and blushing, Ron turned his head away.

"Did you dream of anything else, Ronald?" Luna pressed, her eyes intent of the clouds and the sky.

"I dreamt..." Ron started, then stopped looking warily at her. He really didn't want to embarrass himself again, once was enough.

Luna smiled again, "Go on Ron," her voice was soft.

"My dream was on the Quidditch pitch, I was wearing the oddest clothes, something Muggle I think, it was just that crazy."

"Wearing a lovely yellow dress."

"What? No!" Ron yelped, backing away from Luna with shocked eyes and an open mouth left gaping in the wind for all the world to see.

"I was, Ronald," and she giggled, a girly giggle. "In my different dream."

Looking at the smiling Luna, Ron thought what coudl be strange that Luna would point it out to him.

"With daffodils, which I would have not have chosen," her tone clearly expressed her disapproval for them, "Oh and some basil." She continued.

He blinked, "Basil?"

"Yes, in my dream it went quite nicely with the daffodils." Luna slowly turned her head as a bird swooped past. It landed on a narrow branch, wings out spread before falling. Just before it hit the ground it regained it's balance and flew off to another branch. Luna and Ron watched it go.

Thinking, Ron wondered what exactly was so different that Luna suggested it was. Something...

Then Ron turned away from the bird and his thoughts, "Um, I'm sure that basil would look nice. But wouldn't you rather like," Ron searched his mind for flowers, "Roses? Roses are nice. Or daisies..."

Thinking, Ron wondered what exactly was so different that Luna suggested it was. Something...

She turned blandly at him and shook her head, "Roses are vessels for Hinkley Finknies. I could never wear them! They are very dangerous," Luna added knowingly.

Blinking quickly, Ron looked down at his tightly clenched hands, as he pondered the decidedly strange Luna Lovegood. "Oh... I didn't know."

"I was sure I had told you. It's not a very known secret, that they inhabit roses, but my father told me so." She shrugged at his slow perplexed nodding. "I like daisies," Luna said encouragingly.

Clutching at his pocket where once the daisy had been placed, Ron thought back to the Gryffindor Tower and under his bed where he had placed it. He then nodded stiffly. "Yeah," Ron muttered awkwardly.

"Ronald?"

Standing up, Ron looked at her introspective face, her eyes as usual a mystery, "Luna?"

"You have grass all over you." She stated blandly, looking at him with some amusement, the tips of her lips crinkling up at him.

"Er," Ron looked her seriously this time, "I have to leave."

"Ronald? Ronald?" Her voice rose.

He left quickly, his hands shoved deep into the murky depth's of his pockets, his hand bowed and with the tops of his ear burning a deep pink.

Luna... Ron thought with a twist of his lips, was bonkers.


	10. Falling

_Daisies in her Hair

* * *

_

_Part Ten - Falling

* * *

_

"Luna?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I've got something for you. I, um, well it's rather giving something back to you. New."

"That's nice Harry. Thanks. Daisies are quite potent you know, if you have the knowledge to use them."

"Yes, I realize. That's why I have to give this back to you. I..."

"Oh - "

"I'm very sorry Luna. I just, I just can't. You can understand can't you? I don't mean to hurt, I didn't... I really didn't, it just happened. I'm really sorry. We can't be the same Luna."

"These are pretty. You picked some lovely flowers Harry. Did you get them by the lake? Like the first time? It was sunny day that day. Not a winter day, but a spring one. I think the breeze was stronger that day but."

"The very same place. Yeah, Luna I did. Daisies are in flower, but it took me a while to find where they were, tucked away, nestled away."

"I'm glad you found them. They have a dusty aroma that I find quite pleasant."

"I like them too Luna."

"So does Ron, I think, but for some reason he doesn't like basil!"

"Basil? The herb you mean?"

"It was part of my bridal gown, in my dream at least, that I had. I believe I was getting married."

"Oh, er, well... Yes, well, dreams can be very er, nice."

"Oh yes they can be Harry. Ron does have strange dreams but."

"Ron doesn't remember, he told me that."

"Yes! That's what makes him so strange! Dreams are very important. I was dreaming once of flying around the moon, over and over again. Then Daddy featured an article about the Mister Hal Fonzel, the famous man who flew on the back on a horse to the moon."

"Er, I don't have dreams like that any more, Luna."

"What do you dream about Harry?"

"Nothing. Dark things. Nothing in particular. Usually death. Usually I dream about..."

"Voldemort Harry?"

"I dream about him, everything about him, it's very... Everything, I don't want to remember. Sometimes I don't, I do other times. I don't... To think."

"You must Harry."

"Yes... No! Why Luna? Why not? You don't know what I am going through... You can't even begin to know anything about - "

"I don't intend to understand. It isn't for me. I... It's for you, Harry."

"Ah, how wonderful."

"Well, I don't think so, but it's your choice to think so Harry."

"I... Was not telling you how things were, how things are."

"Really? Then, Harry, tell me. Why don't you? Tell me you are doing this for a reason... Why? Is... Why?"

"Because you and I are not ready for this! Isn't for you to decide."

"I'm too young? Too stupid? Too loony? I'm crackers, aren't I Harry? Off my mind..."

"No..."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Luna... I hope you like the flowers, the daisies I gave you. They are something, uh, what I mean is, that they are something to us."

"I think, I will, yes I will, put them in my hair. They'll look pretty there, won't they Harry?"

"It'll look very pretty."

"Thank you."

"Luna?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I tell you something, I've never told someone before today, anyone before. I've never felt is like this... Even with Ron and Hermione... They don't feel... I suppose it must be you."

"Yes."

* * *

_The End

* * *

_

AN: yes, the end. Now, don't kill me, I thought this would be a realistic end to DihH. There will probably be a sequel, but not when I have such a jam packed schedule as I do now. Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed, and those who have read DihH.


End file.
